Forum:2014-04-21 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to improve it. ---- I was going to say i called it but then i remembered i did not "call" it on this forum.--FossilLord 05:30, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Who posted this? Remember sigs! --MadCat221 (talk) 06:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) On the downside, they now know that it'll be Smoke Knights they'll have to deal with. On the upside, Wooster's there to gun down any intruders now too. And who's at the door? I'm hoping it's just Dimo wanting in from the cold. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) One thing is for certain, there was no shortage of candidates for this character to be. Also, just as another observation she seems to be too young to be Selnikov's first wife, and her being frightened of Tweedle and his minions speaks unwritten volumes. On another note, I am going to have surgery this morning at 1000 hrs CDT. It should not be a major thing, it is an outpatient procedure, but it will likely make me too sore to sit in front of the computer for a few days. Someone please cover this coming Wednesday and Friday for me. Thanks. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe Selnikov is younger than he looks. A college classmate of mine had conspicuous gray hair at 20. Several others were already becoming bald. Selinkov does not have gray hair and mostly some frontal balding. Plus they are nobility. Such pairing are usually political, not romantic. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :: Maybe Selnikov married a wife significantly younger than him. Maybe she ages really well. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : Some people make extensive efforts to appear younger than they are. With Sparks to assist... Argadi (talk) 10:19, April 21, 2014 (UTC) As far as I know, her husband's head is preserved in a horrible semblance of life in Dr. Sung's hospital. I'm not sure exactly where the hospital is, and in particular whether it is or isn't inside the Mechanicsburg time bubble. Saying Rudolf died attacking Mechanicsburg is technically true but somewhat misleading. Wooster is probably saying less than he knows out of British delicacy - bearing in mind how enthusiastic Rudolf seemed to be about the prospect of a reunion with his widow. And we should all take some caution from that: with such a character reference, she is unlikely to be a nice person at all. Mskala (talk) 12:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Rudolf is actually on Castle Wulfenbach now. Recall that Boris asked him about spark wasps. Seeing that Rudolf considered throwing his lot in with Wulfenbach was a safer prospect than the Joves even if he was still considered alive, he might even be in charge of some matters and with a replacement body of some kind.--MadCat221 (talk) 15:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::As shown on this page. AndyAB99 (talk) 20:46, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't it in Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess that Rudolf was said to be unfaithful to his wife, who was in Paris at the time? I am away from my library at the moment so i can't confirm this.--FossilLord 23:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Far be it from me to criticize the generally fine artwork of Girl Genius, but I think the speech balloons in the first panel are poorly placed. - --Gsulli7369 (talk) 14:44, April 22, 2014 (UTC)